Vanilla and How to Spice it up
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: (Part 1 of Vanilla Series) Dalam istilah vanila itu bisa berarti sesuatu yang normal, basic, conventional, atau tradisional, mungkin bisa juga membosankan. Dan sejujurnya Jihoon senang kalau vanila. Jicheol. Kid!Yoojung&Pinky, Kid!BooSolChan, Adult!Jicheol&DK&JunHao. Domestic!AU dimana SolChan dan Yoojung itu sepupu. Pinky anak sahabat keluarga, Boo anak tetangga.


Cast: JiCheol, coz... y not?

Genre: VANILLA, LOL. Romance.

Warning: Non-Canon, domestic?, Woozi tetap pakai baju sampai akhir cerita, CHOI YOOJUNG a.k.a Yoodaeng IS LIFE! PINKY IS LOVE!, Kid!Yoojung&Pinky, not-so-satanic Woozi?, Kid!Maknaeline, annoying Uncle Seokmin, JunHao doing nothing.

XXX

Jihoon berkendara dengan motor bebek. Kemana mana dia selalu naik motor bebek, Seungcheol bilang dia terlalu mungil untuk menyetir mobil. Jihoon tentu saja kesal begitu tahu itu alasan Seungcheol menyimpan kunci mobil di rak tertinggi di ruang tengah, dia antara ingin menghajar Seungcheol atau memanjat rak, tapi semua itu tidak bisa dia lakukan.

Alasannya cuma satu, Yoodaeng.

Yoodaeng itu anak yang perempuan kecil yang manis, Jihoon suka padanya karena akhirnya ada yang lebih pendek darinya di rumah. Ya, walaupun itu adalah anak yang baru mau masuk TK, tapi setidaknya...

Sekarang ini Jihoon sedang berkendara ke daycare, dia agak tidak fokus memikirkan empat hal sekaligus; Kuliah, kerja, rumah, Yoodaeng. Jihoon ingin empat empatnya ada di genggaman tangannya tapi dia tidak bisa begitu.

Jihoon parkir di daycare, dan berjalan masuk, pengasuh di sana mengenalinya dan dia sepertinya memanggil Yoodaeng. Kebanyakan anak dijemput setelah jam pulang kantor, tapi ini baru mau masuk jam makan siang dan Jihoon tidak punya kerjaan yang lain lagi, ini semua karena dosennya mendadak sakit, diare atau apalah itu.

Jihoon harusnya bisa ngebut ke rumah, lalu membereskan apa apa yang belum beres, tapi apa coba di rumah yang belum beres? Cucian sudah diselesaikan mesin tadi pagi, piring kotor di bak cuci juga sudah di cuci, paling tinggal soal lantai dan baju, tapi rasanya rumah sepi sekali kalau tidak ada Yoodaeng. Anak itu suka bikin berantakan sih, tapi Jihoon sudah terlalu terbiasa dengannya dan merasa ada yang salah kalau Yoodaeng tidak di rumah.

Lagian kan kalau ada kasur lipat digelar di depan TV yang memutar Magic English, Yoodaeng juga pasti tidur disana. Jihoon bisa mengerjakan yang lain.

Jihoon berdiri di depan pintu dan memberi salam pada pengasuh disana dengan manis, dia sudah manis dari lahir, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Yoojung-ah-"

Dan Yoojung segera berlari, dia membawa tas Mickey merah dan sudah pakai jaketnya, tidak mendengarkan pengasuhnya dan berlari memeluk Jihoon.

"Ujiujiujiujiujiuji." Dan dia terus terusan memanggil nama 'Uji' tanpa henti.

"Dimana sopan santunmu, Nona Choi Yoojung?" tanya Jihoon. dia pikir ada satu kesamaan antara Choi Seungcheol dan Choi Yoojung, sama sama suka membuatnya kesal di tengah terik matahari yang menyengat ini, benar benar minta di-sop.

Yoodaeng tersenyum, "Uji Appa."

Jihoon baru tersenyum dan mengacak rambut panjang Yoodaeng yang hitam, "Ayo kita pulang." Katanya.

"Ayo pulang, ayo pulang." Ulang Yoodaeng, dia dengan cepat memakai sepatunya, lalu berdiri dan mereka pamit pada pengasuh disana. Kalau Seungcheol yang menjemput biasanya Seungcheol basa basi dulu, tapi Jihoon bukan orang yang senang mengobrol begitu, dia kesana kan buat jemput Yoodaeng bukannya buat ngobrol dengan pengasuh di daycare.

"Appa, aku mau eskrim."

"Eskrim?"

Yoodaeng mengangguk, Jihoon memakaikannya helm, lalu dia juga pakai helmnya.

"Hm," Jihoon pura pura berpikir sambil menyiapkan motor, baru ketika dia siap jalan dia baru menjawab, "Ayo."

Yoodaeng berseru senang, "Eskrim, eskrim." Dia naik ke motor bebek Jihoon, duduk di depan Jihoon.

Dia tiba tiba terpikir kapan Yoodaeng-nya harus masuk sekolah, sebenarnya menghitungnya gampang, Yoodaeng setahun lebih muda dari Hansol, jadi kalau tahun ini Hansol masuk TK, tahun depan Yoodaeng yang masuk TK.

Jihoon berkendara dengan cepat ke kedai eskrim langganan mereka, anak anak suka diajak kebut kebutan dan Yoodaeng juga begitu.

"Di-cup atau di-cone?" tanya Jihoon. itu pertanyaan biasa kalau mereka mau beli eskrim, Jihoon bukan seperti Seungcheol yang seperti orang kebanyakan yang bertanya mau rasa apa lebih dulu.

"Kap!" seru Yoodaeng.

"Rasa apa?"

"Cokelat!"

Jihoon memesan, dua ice cream sundae cokelat untuknya dan Yoodaeng. Eskrimnya memang vanila, topingnya yang cokelat.

Jihoon berpikir, vanila itu adalah segala sesuatu yang _basic_. Katanya vanila itu rasa eskrim yang paling original, makanya dalam istilah vanila itu bisa berarti sesuatu yang normal, _basic_ , konvensional, atau tradisional, mungkin bisa membosankan. Dan dalam hubungan in-

Tunggu! Jihoon tidak boleh berpikir begini di sebelah Choi Yoojung yang masih polos.

Jihoon melirik pada Yoojung yang masih berkutat dengan eskrimnya. Eskrim dimana mana dan Jihoon tidak membersihkannya karena Yoodaeng pasti marah kalau acara makan eskrimnya diganggu. Jihoon sedia tisu basah saja untuk nanti.

XXX

Dan Jihoon benar, setelah makan siang Yoodaeng menonton Magic English di depan TV.

Lebih tepatnya TV yang menontonnya tidur.

Jihoon membiarkannya tidur disana karena untuk apa dia gelar kasur lipat kalau bukan untuk ditiduri? Lagipula kalau Yoodaeng sampai bangun dan rewel, Jihoon juga yang susah.

Jihoon sendiri mematikan TV dan berbaring di sofa. Memikirkan kemungkinan untuk tidur siang juga, tapi di saat saat begini malah pikiran yang lain yang datang.

Soal restoran keluarga yang dia kelola bersama Seokmin sebenarnya dia bisa santai soal itu karena Seokmin yang lebih punya andil dalam bisnis itu, Jihoon cuma ikut apa kata Tuan Seokmin saja. Soal kuliah, Jihoon malah tersenyum geli mengingat dosennya yang diare. Yoodaeng sedang tidur dan rumah sudah rapi.

Jihoon kadang masih berpikir kenapa harus dia yang beres beres, tapi kalau mengingat jam kerja, memang dialah yang paling santai. Seungcheol itu pekerja kantoran dan dia harus stay di kantor dari jam sembilan sampai jam lima, Jihoon mau tidak mau mengalah. Lagipula kalau Seungcheol masih memasak untuknya Jihoon tidak merasa terlalu kerepotan juga.

Jihoon akhirnya tidur dan bangun sepuluh menit kemudian.

Power nap? Lebih ke arah tidur yang terganggu.

Handphonenya bergetar di saku, dan Jihoon mengambilnya. Siapa tahu Seungcheol yang menghubungi.

Tapi yang dia dapatkan adalah sepupunya, Lee Seokmin; Mau ajak anak anak berenang? Aku janji mau menemani Chan berenang tapi aku malah tidak bisa. Aku bilang aku akan mengajak Daeng dan dia terlanjur berpikir Daeng akan benar benar datang padahal aku kan belum izin Seungcheol Hyung, jadi ayo izinkan Daeng menginap di rumahku dan anak anak bisa berenang besok pagi.

Jihoon terbayang kolam renang di rumah Seokmin. Kolam outdoor biasa, tapi ada banyak pohon di sekitarnya jadi tidak akan terlalu panas kalau siang. Paling dalam 1,6 M, kedalaman yang juga agak menghina Jihoon.

Dia membalas pesan Seokmin; Jangan biarkan mereka ke kolam dalam, dan jangan sampai Yoodaeng sakit. Aku sih oke oke saja, tapi entah Seungcheol.

Seokmin dengan cepat membalas; OK! Aku jemput Yoodaeng sore ini, sekitar jam 5 atau 6.

Jihoon ingin membalas Seokmin, Seungcheol kan belum bilang Yoodaeng boleh menginap di rumah Seokmin.

Tapi,

"Appa... haus."

Yoodaeng bangun, pelan pelan naik ke sofa, ke perut Jihoon, dia sudah bangun tapi belum sepenuhnya bangun. Jihoon menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan dan mengikatnya dengan kunciran yang selalu ada di meja sebelah sofa sementara Yoodaeng mengucek matanya.

Dia menggendong Yoodaeng dan berjalan ke meja makan dan Yoodaeng langsung saja menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Jihoon.

"Hei," kata Jihoon.

"Hm?"

"Mau minum atau tidur?" tanya Jihoon.

"Minum."

"Makanya bangun dulu, Daeng." Kata Jihoon, dia mendudukkan Yoodaeng di kursi dan mengisi gelas plastik dengan air putih, lalu memberikannya pada Yoodaeng.

Hari sudah mulai sore dan sepertinya agak mendung, Jihoon segera menyalakan lampu karena semuanya dengan cepat menjadi gelap, lalu dia melirik ke arah jendela dan ingat

Jemuran!

Dia meninggalkan Yoodaeng di meja makan dan dia keluar untuk menyelamatkan jemurannya, untungnya belum hujan, tapi Jihoon tetap sedikit kesulitan membawa tumpukan baju ke dalam rumah, cucian punya tiga orang memang sedikit, tapi karena ukuran pakaian mereka berbeda beda Jihoon jadi sedikit kikuk, dia tidak mau menjatuhkan baju Yoodaeng atau pakaian dalam ke tanah.

"Appa!"

"Apa?"

"Appa dimana?"

"Di belakang, Daeng."

Yoodaeng pasti menyusul ke belakang dan kalau dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu sama saja dengan menghalangi jalan Jihoon. Jihoon buru buru masuk dan menaruh jemuran di sofa. Dia duduk di kasur lipat yang tadi Yoodaeng tiduri dan Yoodaeng mengikutinya, dia menyalakan TV dan nonton kartun pinguin. Jihoon bersyukur jam segini ada kartun dan bukan drama yang tidak mendidik.

Setelah Jihoon melipat baju dan menggantung kemeja dan celana Seungcheol untuk disetrika nanti, oleh Seungcheol sendiri, dia melipat kasur dan mereka mandi.

Yoodaeng tidak mau mandi.

"Oh." Kata Jihoon, "Ya, sudah, berarti kau sendirian disana." Katanya. Dia mengambil handuk dan berjalan masuk kamar mandi.

"Kau tidak apa apa sendiri, Daeng? Tidak ada aku loh, Seungcheol Appa juga belum pulang kan?" kata Jihoon. dia berusaha menakut nakuti dengan membeberkan fakta dan bukannya dengan alasan alasan konyol seperti bagaimana kalau nanti tiba tiba ada monster.

Dan Yoodaeng tidak suka sendirian, "I-ikut!"

Jihoon ingin tertawa melihat Yoodaeng ketakutan begini tapi kalau dia tertawa pasti dia diserang dengan gigitan dan setelahnya Yoodaeng bakal ngambek dan Jihoon yang susah.

Jadi mereka mandi dan Jihoon mengisi bathtub dengan air hangat dan busa kesukaan Yoodaeng yang baunya manis sekali. Seungcheol suka kalau bau Jihoon seperti sabun anak anak dan Jihoon tidak protes.

Jihoon suka berleha leha, itu pas sekali dengan Seungcheol yang suka bekerja, jadi Jihoon senang sekali kalau dia bisa bebas dari tugas rumah tiap weekend karena Seungcheol dengan sukarela mengerjakannya. Dan salah satu cara berleha leha yang paling Jihoon suka adalah menenggelamkan diri di bathtub.

Dia masuk ke air sabun itu dan ketika keluar Yoodaeng masih duduk di antara kakinya dan main dengan orang orangan dari karet hadiah dari set sikat gigi dan pasta gigi anak. Itu benda yang bisa dikoleksi, ada sepuluh figur; kakek, nenek, ayah, ibu, paman, bibi, kakak, adik, kucing, dan anjing, dan Yoodaeng punya banyak sekali yang seperti itu berderet di wastafel. Jihoon tidak masalah selama mereka datang bersama sikat gigit dan pasta gigi anak anak.

Orang orangan itu bisa menggambang di air dan Jihoon menunjuk satu, "Yoodaeng, ini siapa?"

"Itu ayah." Katanya, dia memindahkan ayah yang mengambang itu ke pinggiran bathtub, "Ayahnya pergi ke kantor."

Lalu Yoodaeng menjelaskan cerita yang dia buat, Jihoon mendengarkan sambil menumpukan tangannya di pinggiran bathtub, Yoodaeng bicara dengan penuh semangat dan sangat cepat, sepertinya dia punya bakat nge-rap.

"Terus kakak tidur sama adik dan ibu tidur sama ayah." Katanya mengakhiri ceritanya. Tapi lalu dia cemberut, Jihoon bingung ada apa.

Yoodaeng mulai bicara, "Appa,"

Jihoon berdebar, takut kalau Yoodaeng bertanya kenapa dia tidak punya ibu dan punya dua ayah. Jihoon harus menjelaskan apa?

"Kenapa aku tidak punya adik? Aku kan tidak mau tidur sendiri terus."

Tapi bagaimanapun, Jihoon tetap tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

TING TONG!

"Wah!" Jihoon berseru, sok manis, biar Yoodaeng melupakan pikiran soal adik, "Ada tamu."

"Tamu! Apa itu Cheol Appa?" Yoodaeng berseru senang.

Mereka cepat cepat membilas air sabun dari kulit mereka dan Jihoon lebih dulu menghanduki Yoodaeng, anak itu berusaha pakai piyama terusannya sendiri, tapi akhirnya Jihoon juga yang memakaikannya. Yoodaeng bersemangat sekali kalau ada orang yang datang dan saat ini anak itu sudah main lari saja ke pintu depan. Jihoon buru buru pakai jubah mandi. Dia harus mengajari Yoojung untuk waspada terhadap tamu yang tidak di kenal dan tidak asal main buka pintu.

Tapi Yoodaeng mengintip lewat kaca dan melambai lambai pada orang diluar sana jadi pastilah tamunya kali ini adalah orang yang dia kenal.

"Siapa?" tanya Jihoon.

"Banyak!" jawab Yoodaeng, Jihoon tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi dia mendengar keributan ala anak kecil yang terdengar familiar di depan sana. Jadi dia membuka pintu dan langsung dihadapkan dengan Seokmin, Seungcheol, dan para kurcaci; Chan, Hansol, Seungkwan.

"Selamat sore, apa benar ini kediaman keluarga Choi?" tanya Seokmin. Dia pernah bilang Jihoon itu orangnya sangat serius, agak tidak asyik, dan akhirnya mereka malah bicara dengan bahasa formal yang buat buat padahal mereka sudah kenal sejak lahir.

"Iya, benar, mencari siapa?" tanya Jihoon.

"Mencari Tuan Puteri Choi Yoojung!" Seokmin berseru, tersenyum sampai matanya hilang dan dia langsung menggendong Yoodaeng. Yoodaeng tertawa, suka kalau mereka main putri-putrian. Seungcheol menepuk bahu Seokmin menyuruhnya masuk dan Seokmin masuk diikuti oleh para kurcaci, sepupu sepupu Yoodaeng.

"Wow, Uji, kau tidak pakai baju." Kata Seungcheol.

"Kalian keburu datang dan kau tahu kan Yoodaeng semangat sekali kalau ada tamu, apalagi kalau kau pulang."

Dan anak laki laki tidak ingin main putri-putrian, mereka inginnya main Power Ranger, "Yoodaeng jadi Ranger Pink!" seru Chan.

"Terus aku!?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Ranger Kuning!" seru Chan lagi, "Aku Ranger Merah, Sol Ranger Biru."

Seungcheol menyela, "Hei, hei, kau harus memanggilnya Sol Hyung, Channie."

"Iya, Sol Hyung jadi Ranger Biru." Ulang Chan, dia anak yang penurut kalau perintahnya masih waras.

Seungkwan cemberut, "Aku tidak mau Ranger Kuning, aku mau Ranger Pink!"

"Ranger Pink kan cewek, Boo." Kata Hansol, anak itu jarang bicara tapi sekalinya bicara omongannya selalu benar.

"Ya, sudah, aku Ranger Kuning." Kata Yoojung.

"OK, kita tukaran." Kata Seungkwan, dia dan Yoojung berjabat tangan.

Tapi Chan masih tidak suka, "Ranger Pink kan cewek, ih!" katanya lagi.

Jihoon memutar mata, menertawakan diskusi anak kecil ini. Seungcheol merangkulnya,

"Tidak apa apa kan kalau Yoodaeng menginap di tempat Seokmin?" tanya Seungcheol, "Aku sih oke saja."

Jihoon tersenyum, "Aku juga oke saja."

"Seokmin sudah minta izin dari tadi tapi aku sedang dijalan jadi belum sempat mengabarimu."

"Sebenarnya Seokmin juga sudah izin padaku, tapi aku lupa memberitahumu."

"Kau, kebiasaan."

"Ampuni sajalah." Kata Jihoon.

Anak anak cowok main, sementara Seungcheol dan Yoojung menyiapkan pakaian Yoojung. Jihoon ganti baju ke kaus lengan panjang hitam dan celana rumah abu.

"Rangers!" panggil Seokmin, anak anak cowok dan bahkan Yoodaeng langsung menoleh padanya, "Pinky juga ikut." Kata Seokmin.

"Pinky!?" Yoodaeng senang, setidaknya bukan dia saja yang anak perempuan di antara semuanya.

"Pinky saja yang jadi Ranger Pink." Kata Hansol.

"Pinky itu bukannya yang pinky-pinky-pinky-up itu ya?" canda Seungcheol.

"Itu 'pick me', Hyung, bukan Pinky!"

Jihoon cuma bisa menepuk jidat, kenapa Seungcheol harus error?

"Berarti ada Minghao dan Junhui juga?" tanya Jihoon.

"Iya, kenapa?" kata Seokmin.

"Tidak," jawab Jihoon, "Cuma lebih banyak yang menjaga anak anak lebih baik."

"Ya, sudah, kau menginap saja, Hyung." Kata Seokmin.

"Bo-"

"Tidak." Sela Seungcheol, dia langsung berpandangan dengan Jihoon dan Jihoon langsung berpikir ke arah yang lain.

Apa ini diam diam sebuah ajakan? Kalau Jihoon tidak ikut menginap maka yang ada di rumah bakal cuma tinggal mereka berdua, dalam waktu yang panjang, mereka bisa melakukan banyak hal.

"Aih," Seokmin cekikikan sendiri, "Mau main apa? Vanila atau yang lain?" godanya.

Sejujurnya Jihoon senang kalau vanila, mungkin dengan sedikit bumbu.

"Lee Seokmin! Ada anak kecil!"

"Maaf, Seungcheol Hyung!"

XXX

Setelah rombongan sepupu dan paman itu pergi Jihoon duduk menonton berita di TV, dia malas nonton drama. Seungcheol mandi dan mungkin sudah selesai.

"Uji."

"Iya?" Seungcheol memanggil dan Jihoon langsung menjawab, dia masuk ke kamar mereka.

Seungcheol berkacak pinggang, "Lampunya mati, Ji." Katanya.

Lampu di kamar mereka ada dua, dua duanya dinyalakan dengan satu saklar yang sama. Sekarang salah satunya mati.

Jihoon tidak bicara apa apa, dia baru sadar setelah Seungcheol bilang.

"Aku sudah memperkirakan ini." Katanya, dia mematikan lampu dan mengeluarkan lampu dari laci meja nakas, menyerahkannya pada Jihoon dan mengambil kursi, "Sayangnya tangga kita patah."

Jihoon duduk di ranjang mereka sementara Seungcheol naik ke kursi.

Dan masih tidak bisa meraih lampunya.

"Ini bukan aku yang pendek ya, ini langit langitnya yang tinggi." Kata Seungcheol.

Iya, Jihoon tahu memang langit langit rumah ini agak lebih tinggi dari rumah biasanya.

"Kalau kau pendek, terus aku apa?" tanya Jihoon.

Seungcheol cuma nyengir.

Jihoon meletakan dus lampu di meja di bawah saklar lampu, menyalakan lampu, dan lalu tidur di ranjang. Posisinya miring, bertumpu pada satu siku, menghadap Seungcheol, kerah bajunya melar dan itu memperlihatkan terlalu banyak bahunya, "Aku tidak masalah kalau remang remang begini." Katanya.

Seungcheol masih tetap berdiri di kursi, dia pakai kaus putih dan rambut hitamnya masih basah, favorit Jihoon.

Seungcheol turun dari kursi dan duduk di hadapan Jihoon, bersandar ke sandaran ranjang, dia menepuk pahanya, "Sini, Uji."

Jihoon segera naik ke paha Seungcheol, tempat duduk favorit-nya.

Seungcheol lalu memegang kedua pipi Jihoon, mengusapnya dan mencubitnya pelan. Jihoon menggeleng, tidak suka kalau dicubit. Tapi dia tidak melakukan protes lagi, dia malah meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu Seungcheol, sementara Seungcheol menghujaninya dengan ciuman dimana mana, Seungcheol menghirup rambutnya, dia pasti sadar Jihoon habis berendam di sabun Yoodaeng.

Seungcheol menariknya ke dalam ciuman dan Jihoon merasa semuanya dengan cepat menjadi panas. Mungkin karena penampilan Seungcheol sekarang adalah penampilan favorit-nya, atau karena suasana yang remang remang,

Atau karena lidah Seungcheol mengusap deretan giginya dan gigi Seungcheol nyaris menggigit lidahnya terlalu kencang dan akhirnya bibirnya yang ditarik dengan gigi.

Mereka sama sama bergerak, untuk jadi makin rapat dan juga untuk dapat lebih merasakan gesekan dibawah sana.

Mereka tidak banyak bicara awalnya, karena dari tatapan mata saja mereka sudah bisa tahu semua yang ingin dibicarakan. Seungcheol sudah hapal apa yang Jihoon sukai termasuk gigitan gigitan di lehernya, jadi Seungcheol menidurkan Jihoon lalu menyerang lehernya dengan gigitan dan hisapan yang pasti akan berbekas.

"Seungcheol, ayo-" Jihoon nyaris merengek, tidak sabar.

Mungkin karena setelah ada Yoojung mereka jadi jarang punya waktu untuk begini, jadi bukan Jihoon saja yang tidak sabar. Seungcheol mengambil lube dari laci nakas di belakangnya, terlihat sama tidak sabarnya, tapi dia tetap menggoda Jihoon, "Kenapa kau tidak sabar, Sayang?"

Jihoon benci menjawabnya, jadi dia tidak menjawab.

Mereka berciuman lagi dan saling menekan selangkangan mereka. tangan Jihoon ada di kepala Seungcheol, membuat rambutnya yang masih basah berantakan.

Seungcheol lalu memutus ciuman mereka dan melepas celana Jihoon. Jihoon itu mungil, mungil dan ringan, tidak susah untuk Seungcheol mengangkatnya.

Dia mengusap dada Jihoon, tangannya menyusup ke balik baju, bergantian antara puting kanan dan kirinya. Lalu turun ke perutnya, makin ke bawah lagi dan Jihoon ingin cepat cepat jari Seungcheol memasukinya.

Seungcheol melebarkan kaki Jihoon, Jihoon pikir dia sudah benar benar mau memulainya, tapi dia cuma mengusap paha dalam Jihoon.

Jihoon merasa gila.

"Seungcheol, ayolah, ya, please."

Tapi Seungcheol masih suka bermain main. Meremas paha Jihoon, mencubitnya pelan. Dan begitu Jihoon melihat wajah Seungcheol, dia terlihat benar benar menikmati apa yang dia lakukan pada pahanya.

Lalu mata mereka bertemu.

"Please, Seungcheol."

Rengekan yang terakhir ini kelihatannya berhasil. Seungcheol dengan cepat melumuri jarinya dengan lube. Dia masih menggoda Jihoon, tapi akhirnya tetap mendorong jarinya memasuki Jihoon.

Jihoon tidak tahu harus apa walaupun dia ingin –entah bagaimanapun caranya- membuat Seungcheol cepat bergerak dan menambah jarinya.

Seungcheol tesenyum waktu Jihoon memandangnya. Menggerakan satu jarinya itu, lalu berhenti.

"Kau suka melihatku begini, hah?"

"Ah?" Seungcheol tersenyum, "Tentu saja, aku selalu suka melihatmu, Sayang."

"Aih!" Jihoon kesal.

Saat dia kesal begitu-lah Seungcheol baru menambah jarinya, bergerak melebarkan dan menyentuh satu titik di dalam Jihoon.

"OH!"

Seungcheol menambah satu jari lagi dan menggerakannya di dalam Jihoon, kali ini tepat seperti yang Jihoon mau, cepat dan tepat ke suatu titik.

"S-Seungcheol, cukup."

Dan kali ini Seungcheol menurut. Dia melepas celananya dan menggunakan lube dengan cepat.

Jihoon cuma berbaring dan memperhatikannya melakukan semua itu, dia bertanya, "Sekarang kau yang tidak sabar, ya?"

Seungcheol mengecupnya lembut di bibir, lembut sekali Jihoon merasakannya seperti sentuhan bulu. Dan Seungcheol menghisap bibir Jihoon pelan pelan, seperti mengulumnya. Dia lalu menatap mata Jihoon,

"Kita sudah terlalu lama sabar, kan?"

Iya, mereka sudah terlalu lama sabar karena banyak hal dan Yoodaeng. Tapi untuk Jihoon, gadis semanis Choi Yoojung terlalu sangat amat berharga untuk disalahkan.

Jihoon mengecup bibir Seungcheol dan menarik ujung kaus putihnya ke atas, "Buka ini dan ayo cepat, Seungcheol." Katanya.

Seungcheol terkekeh, melepas bajunya, dan mencium Jihoon dalam dalam. Dia mengangkat pinggul Jihoon sedikit, supaya dia bisa menggesekannya disana.

"Ah! Seungcheol, masukan!"

Seungcheol bersandar di bahu Jihoon waktu dia masuk, pelan pelan, dan Jihoon terasa begitu sempit dan hangat. Jihoon menggigit bibirnya, tangannya melakukan dua hal; antara mencakar punggung telanjang Seungcheol dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Lube lagi?"

"Tidak –maksudku, terserah."

Mungkin Jihoon masih merasa kurang licin tapi tidak ingin Seungcheol mengulur waktu lagi, tapi Seungcheol tetap saja berhenti, menambah lube lagi baru dia mulai lagi. Masuk pelan pelan dan diam menunggu Jihoon memberi izin untuk bergerak.

Jihoon lebih siap kali ini, lebih rileks, dan Seungcheol masuk dengan lebih mudah. Walaupun Jihoon masih mencakar kulitnya dalam usahanya mencari pegangan yang nyaman, tapi Jihoon sudah tidak menggigit bibirnya lagi,

"A-ah! S-Seungcheol."

Seungcheol menciumnya, di bibir Jihoon yang memerah itu terasa ada bekas gigit, itu tidak bagus bagi Seungcheol dan dia tidak ingin Jihoon menggigit bibirnya sendiri lagi. Ciuman Seungcheol lalu turun ke leher Jihoon, tapi Jihoon menarik rambutnya,

"Cheol."

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu tadi Daeng bilang apa?"

"Dia bilang apa, Ji?" tanya Seungcheol.

Jihoon bergerak sedikit, menyamankan posisinya, dia berbisik di telinga Seungcheol, "Dia minta adik."

Ada pikiran tentang menghamili yang seperti menyetrum Seungcheol, Jihoon paham sekali itu, dia tersenyum pada Seungcheol dengan senyum yang manis tapi nakal, Jihoon jadi mirip seperti kucing.

Dan Seungcheol mengartikan senyum nakal itu sebagai izin untuk bergerak. Jadi dia bergerak, awalnya pelan dan teratur, tapi lama lama dia cuma mengikuti kemauan Jihoon;

Kalau Jihoon lebih cepat, Seungcheol bergerak lebih cepat. Kalau Jihoon bilang pelan pelan, Seungcheol akan pelan pelan. Kalau Jihoon bilang lagi, Seungcheol memberinya lagi dan lagi, ke titik itu lagi, ciuman lagi, gigitan lagi, tanda lagi, apapun.

Dan kalau Jihoon bilang,

"Cheol, a –ku mau-"

Yang mana Seungcheol paham sekali apa yang akan terjadi pada Jihoon dan dia memastikan Jihoon mendapatkannya dengan cara yang paling hebat yang pernah dia bayangkan. Gerakan Seungcheol masih mengenai satu titik yang sama tapi kali ini dia menekannya lama, dalam dalam.

Dan Jihoon menjerit, campuran dengan isakan. Tapi suaranya yang tinggi, dan bagaimana dia memanja Seungcheol di bawah sana, juga bagaimana dia melengkungkan punggungnya dengan kuku yang mencakar punggung Seungcheol, Seungcheol sendiri tidak tahan dan dia menyelesaikannya di dalam Jihoon.

Jihoon tidak bicara, dia masih berusaha bernapas dengan tenang. Matanya menutup dengan lembut dan dia lemas sekali, dia bahkan tidak menggerakan tubuhnya dan membiarkan tangannya jatuh dari bahu Seungcheol begitu saja.

Seungcheol menyerangnya dengan ciuman dimana mana lagi. Lalu mereka berciuman, tapi terasa seperti Jihoon yang dengan senang hati menerima ciuman Seungcheol dan membiarkan Seungcheol menguasai mulutnya.

Akhirnya Seungcheol berbaring di samping Jihoon.

"Aih." Dia seperti mengeluh karena sesuatu.

"Kenapa, Ji?" tanya Seungcheol. Seungcheol mulai merasa lapar tapi juga agak sedikit mengangguk.

"Badanku sakit, aku haus, kita belum makan malam." Jelasnya.

"OK, ayo." Kata Seungcheol, dia cepat cepat pakai celana, tapi Jihoon menolak pakai celana, jadi Seungcheol menggendongnya seperti anak kecil dan mendudukannya di kursi meja makan dengan pelan pelan.

Jihoon terkekeh.

"Ada yang lucu, Uji?" tanya Seungcheol.

Jihoon tersenyum, "Aku ingat Yoodaeng."

"Kenapa? Dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang konyol kan? Dia tidak menyusahkanmu kan?"

Jihoon menggeleng, "Tidak, cuma waktu dia baru bangun tidur siang, dia minta minum dan aku menggendongnya kesini, persis seperti ini."

Seungcheol mengambil segelas air, "Dan kau memberikannya air seperti ini."

"Tepat sekali. Sekarang ayo masak, Seungcheol Appa."

XXX

Seungcheol dan Jihoon menyusul ke rumah Seokmin sebelum jam makan siang, ketidak mereka datang anak anak masih main di air. Ada Yoodaeng dan baju renang marunnya, anak anak cowok pakai celana yang semuanya kembar, entah mereka kembaran atau mereka pinjam punya Chan, dan Pinky –si cantik itu- sesuai namanya pakai baju renang pink.

"Kalian memangnnya tidak kepanasan?" tanya Seungcheol. Matahari ada tepat di atas kepala dan dia sendiri tidak suka itu, dia ingin cepat cepat masuk ke rumah Seokmin dan makan siang. Jihoon duduk di kursi taman yang teduh, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan anak anak ini.

"Tidak, kan airnya dingin." Jawab anak anak.

Seungcheol melihat dua orang yang malah asyik ngobrol berdua di pinggiran kolam yang lain, Junhui dan Minghao. Ketika mereka melihat Seungcheol, mereka buru buru berenang ke arah Seungcheol.

"Batas waktunya sampai jam duabelas, Hyung." Kata Minghao, dia mengetuk jam tangan anti airnya yang belum menunjukan pukul duabelas.

"Appa, tapi aku lapar." Keluh Yoojung, anak anak yang lain langsung mengikutinya teriak lapar juga.

"Ayo naik, mandi, terus baru kita makan." Kata Seungcheol, semua orang mengikutinya termasuk dua orang dewasa disitu.

Waktu mereka mandi, ada mobil datang, Seokmin turun sambil membawa plastik makanan. Dia langsung bertemu dengan Jihoon.

"Anak anak mana, Hyung?" tanyanya.

"Mandi."

Seokmin mengangguk, lalu dia memperlihatkan senyumnya yang menyebalkan pada Jihoon, "Semalam bagaimana, seru?"

Jihoon tidak bicara, dia memukul pantat Seokmin keras keras.

"Aw! Hyung! Kalau makanannya jatuh bagaimana?"

Jihoon tidak mau memikirkannya, dia berdiri dan berjalan pelan pelan menuju Seungcheol. Seungcheol ingin menggendongnya, tapi Yoodaeng merengek minta digendong juga.

XXX

Note: DUNIA INI BUTUH LEBIH BANYAK VANILLA DARI YANG KITA BAYANGKAN, KAWAN. (walaupun aku sendiri tidak tahu vanilla yang benar benar vanilla itu seperti apa dan batasan vanilla itu dimana.)

Note(2): Kelakuan Uji&Yoojung adalah sedikit dari kelakuan pamanku dengan sepupuku yang paling kecil. Duh! Pamanku ini bahkan bukan benar benar pamanku tapi ya sudahlah. Jadi mereka main ke rumahku dan dia lebih ke arah mengurus keponakannya dengan datar sementara aku main dengan handphone, sorry not sorry.

Note(3): Jadi Yoodaeng itu siapa? Apa dia hasil m-preg? Atau dia keponakan Seungcheol? Atau dia anak angkat? Pokoknya dia disini anak JiCheol saja.

Note(4): Kayaknya kelakuan Yoodaeng itu kelakuanku jaman kecil deh.

Jokes: Omong omong kemaren JK sakit, terus sekarang bilangnya misdiagnosis. Tapi menurutku dia beneran sakit, JK itu demam parah, demamnya ini mungkin sulit disembuhkan, tapi aku tahu dia kenapa. Dia... demam panggung mau nge-MC sama Sana, kan dia jadi shy shy shy. (krikk krikk)

(Aku agak enggak becanda, bisa aja JK itu sebenernya sakit, tapi dia tahan tahan supaya bisa promosi. Liburlah, Kook, nggak salah juga kan kalo kalian libur. Taehyung fokus Hwarang, BTS libur, masih banyak cara selain promo dan konser buat ngejaga fans tetep ngeliat BTS (Salah satunya dengan bikin #Mindaily karena Suga itu apa apaan yaampun!)(Dan cover)(dan Bangtan Bomb)(dan drama)(dan photoshoot majalah dimana semua orang ganteng)(dan MIXTAPE, BOY! MIXTAPE!))

Note(5): Aku tidak percaya jadinya sepnajang ini.


End file.
